


It's so easy in this blue

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Cosa vuol dire che è tardi, Giannelli? Stanotte nessuno torna a casa”“Ma abbiamo davanti un viaggio di ventiquatt’or-““Appunto, avremo tempo per dormire in aereo”“… non è proprio come dormire in un letto”“Perché pensi seriamente che questa notte Ivan avesse intenzione di farti dormire?”





	1. Night, midnight, lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Per questo pairing ho in testa mille progetti; questa serie è un'idea un po' impulsiva, ma la voglia di scrivere della VNL era troppa. Il programma è semplice: cinque weekend, cinque storie, una per ogni tappa della competizione (più una bonus se arriviamo in Final Six, ma non la gufiamo). Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Buzzcut Season" di Lorde.  
> Ne approfitto per fare un po' di autopromozione: io e [volleylover_09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09) abbiamo aperto un [profilo Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) dedicato a questo piccolo mondo di storie. Seguiteci per aggiornamenti, chiacchiere e affetto a caso. E se volete chiederci qualcosa, ci trovate su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09).  
> Tornando alla storia, come sempre grazie a volleylover_09 per il betaggio e il sostegno <3  
> In questo capitolo troverete un piccolo accenno alla mia ultima storia, "You can always find me where the skies are blue", ma nulla che renda incomprensibile la vicenda nel caso in cui non l'abbiate letta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, mi fa sempre piacere (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

**Kraljevo, Serbia.**

**Notte tra il 27 e il 28 maggio.**

 

 

 

“Cosa vuol dire che è tardi, Giannelli? Stanotte nessuno torna a casa”

“Ma abbiamo davanti un viaggio di ventiquatt’or-“

“Appunto, avremo tempo per dormire in aereo”

“… non è proprio come dormire in un letto”

“Perché pensi seriamente che questa notte Ivan avesse intenzione di farti dormire?”

Simone alzò un sopracciglio, incapace di replicare, un misto di incredulità e irritazione dirette a un Baranowicz che aveva smesso di potersi definire alticcio tre o quattro cocktail prima, e che ora lo osservava attraverso il fumo della quinta sigaretta della serata, appoggiato alla parete del locale in un tentativo malcelato di nascondere il proprio precario equilibrio. Che la convivenza con l’altro palleggiatore sarebbe stata complessa Simone l’aveva intuito sin da quando Ivan aveva accolto la convocazione di Michele con una risata sguaiata, giustificandosi poi con un _diciamo che è molto diverso da te_. Dopo quasi un mese di sopportazione, Simone non poteva che concordare. Non che Baranowicz fosse antipatico, quello no. Era la tipica persona con la quale aveva bisogno di tempo prima di trovarsi a proprio agio: caotico, sicuro di sé al limite della sbruffonaggine, sembrava che nessuna preoccupazione lo tangesse al punto da impedirgli di sgattaiolare fuori dall’hotel per fumarsi una sigaretta in santa pace, la solita espressione scanzonata sul volto. La tipica persona più simile a Ivan che a lui, esattamente come lo era Giulio. E Simone era convinto che come si era abituato all’opposto, si sarebbe abituato anche a Michele. Quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto, questo era ancora da capire.

“Su Giannelli, hai ventun’anni o sbaglio?” la voce di Bara giunse nuovamente alle sue orecchie, seguita dalla mano che gli afferrava il polso e lo trascinava dentro al locale, dopo aver gettato la sigaretta a terra senza curarsene. Simone alzò gli occhi verso il cielo fitto e nero di Kraljevo, annebbiato dalle luci dei lampioni e delle insegne, prima di reimmergersi nel calore scuro del locale.

Di nuovo buio, di nuovo le luci blu che si muovevano sulle pareti, illuminando a sprazzi i corpi che ballavano al ritmo dei bassi monotoni. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a registrare la presenza di Mazzone e Anzani che saltavano come due ossessi al centro della pista, quando uno schiaffetto sul gomito lo distrasse.

“Bevi” gli ordinò Baranowicz, accennando agli shot di vodka che erano appena stati poggiati sul bancone davanti a loro. Il maggiore prese il proprio senza staccare gli occhi da Simone, un sopracciglio alzato in attesa che lo imitasse. Simone sospirò, l’impressione che i tre cocktail già bevuti fossero al di sopra della sua media, la consapevolezza di non potersi tirare indietro dal bere ancora. Prese lo shot e lo mandò giù in un solo sorso, tossicchiando mentre la vodka scendeva spessa e bollente nella sua gola, Baranowicz che riappoggiava il proprio bicchierino vuoto sul bancone e gli rifilava una pacca sulla spalla con aria compassionevole.

“Ci si abitua, Giannelli, ci si abitua” commentò, facendo segno al barman di versarne un secondo giro.

“No Bara, davvero n-“ Simone si zittì all’occhiata dell’altro, mentre un altro giro di vodka veniva posato davanti a loro.

“Sai cosa, Giannelli?” chiese retoricamente il maggiore, una mano arpionata al bancone, le vocali che iniziavano ad allungarsi in un biascichio ormai innegabile. “Dovresti davvero berci sopra, ogni tanto. Fa bene.”

Simone alzò un sopracciglio, la vaga sensazione che il discorso stesse prendendo una piega vaneggiante. “Berci sopra _a cosa_?”

“A tutto” Bara si scolò il secondo shot di vodka, appoggiando il bicchiere sul bancone con più forza del necessario. “Alle responsabilità, alle stagioni deludenti, al fatto che devi sempre essere perfetto perché insomma, sei _tu_ …” accompagnò quel _tu_ con un gesto vago e sbatacchiante della mano destra nella sua direzione. Simone si irrigidì, lo sguardo che vagava altrove, verso il divanetto su cui Oleg e Parodi chiacchieravano cercando di superare i decibel della musica. Per un attimo ebbe l’impressione di intravedere un Osmany ancheggiante in pista. Si chiese dove fosse sparito Ivan. “Non prenderla male” ricominciò il maggiore, e Simone tornò a guardarlo, notandolo sempre più precario sulle proprie gambe. “Non dico mica che sia facile. Dico solo che fa bene sbronzarsi, Giannelli. Anche quando sei un fenomeno. Anzi, soprattutto quando sei un fenomeno.”

Simone mandò giù il proprio shot per evitare di dover rispondere. Non capiva come Baranowicz riuscisse a parlare in quel modo nonostante la quantità di alcool in corpo. Forse era davvero solo questione di allenamento, come tutto il resto. Si chiese se stesse filosofeggiando a caso o se l’avesse osservato nelle passate settimane. E soprattutto, si chiese come mai il suo stomaco si fosse stretto nel sentire quelle parole.

“Ah eccoti!”

Fu la voce di Ivan ad interromperli. Simone accolse con un sospiro di sollievo il suo braccio attorno alle spalle, sistemandosi istintivamente contro il corpo del compagno.

“Sto facendo sbronzare il tuo boy toy, Ivano” biascicò Baranowicz, gesticolando di nuovo al barman per farsi portare altro alcool.

Ivan ridacchiò, mentre Simone alzava gli occhi al cielo. Per un attimo pensò che la lucidità dell’altro palleggiatore fosse andata definitivamente a farsi benedire, prima di correggersi. Non aveva dubbi che Bara non si sarebbe fatto problemi a chiamarlo in quel modo anche da sobrio.

La musica si infilava nello spazio tra i corpi che si muovevano e ballavano, mentre con Ivan si allontanava verso la pista. Si appoggiò di più all’opposto, la sensazione del pavimento che si agitava sotto i piedi mentre i due shot iniziavano a fare il loro effetto.

Faceva ancora più caldo, lì in mezzo. I corpi si sfioravano l’un altro, mentre le luci si muovevano sulle loro teste, riverberi colorati che confondevano le percezioni nella mente di Simone, lasciando come unico punto di riferimento le braccia di Ivan che si sistemavano attorno ai suoi fianchi, tirandoselo contro. Il corpo del compagno era bollente contro il suo, leggermente sudato dalle ultime ore passate a ballare e a spostarsi da un locale all’altro.   

“Allora” i millimetri tra loro erano solo una manciata e i decibel non riuscirono ad inghiottire il sussurro dell’opposto. “tu e Bara state facendo amicizia?”

Un bacio leggero, la fronte che si appoggiava alla sua.

“ _Amicizia_ mi sembra una parola grossa” commentò Simone, le braccia che si sistemavano sulle spalle di Ivan, il corpo che seguiva i movimenti appena accennati dell’altro. “Dice che mi devo ubriacare. Per lasciarmi andare, suppongo” continuò, senza riuscire a nascondere una nota di irritazione nella voce.

Ivan rise, scuotendo la testa. “La missione di Bara è sempre cercare di far sbronzare chiunque gli capiti a tiro” rispose, una mano che andava ad accarezzare il fianco di Simone e si intrufolava sotto la sua maglietta. “Però ha ragione, in un certo senso”

Il più giovane si allontanò appena da lui, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato, sorpreso. “E questo che vorrebbe dire?”

L’altro lo tirò nuovamente a sé. Simone non provò ad opporsi, la testa che di nuovo girava per qualche secondo, le mani che si aggrappavano istintivamente al corpo del compagno. Lo sentì stringere la presa.

“Solamente che va bene, se ti lasci andare” nonostante la musica, la gente che ballava, l’alcool e l’ora ormai tarda, lo sguardo di Ivan era serio. “Lo so che è stata una stagione difficile e che ti sei caricato sulle spalle più responsabilità di quelle che avresti dovuto, ma ora ci siamo noi. Ci sono io, c’è Osmany, ci siamo tutti” Simone abbassò lo sguardo per un istante, un groppo in gola nel chiedersi come il compagno potesse leggere alla perfezione la sua mente pure lì, in mezzo alla pista da ballo, con la musica talmente forte che nemmeno lui stesso riusciva a decifrare i propri pensieri. O forse era l’alcool, o forse erano le braccia di Ivan che lo chiudevano in una stretta calda. “L’hai detto anche tu all’aeroporto, che hai bisogno di noi. E qui nessuno ti lascia solo, Simo, tantomeno io. Quindi va bene se ti rilassi. Va bene se non pensi.”

_Va bene se non pensi._

Simone ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo perché quella frase gli penetrasse a fondo nella pelle. Poi sorrise, ed era certo non avesse a che fare con l’alcool.

“Ora non sto pensando” lo mormorò sulle labbra di Ivan, vedendo i suoi occhi seri sciogliersi in un’espressione rilassata. Lo sentì farsi più vicino, cancellando anche i pochi millimetri che li dividevano, le dita che si serravano sui suoi fianchi, il familiare brivido come ogni volta che percepiva la forza del compagno.  

“Benissimo” appena una parola, prima del bacio.

Forse era l’alcool, forse la musica, molto probabilmente era Ivan, fatto sta che Simone non sentì nulla. I fischi di Enrico e Gigi che ballavano accanto a loro, il ritmo della musica che cambiava, Bara che rideva, le luci blu che continuavano a sfiorarli. Ogni sua percezione era concentrata sulla lingua di Ivan e sulle sue mani che gli si infilavano sotto la maglietta per accarezzargli i fianchi. La testa gli girava sempre di più mentre il bacio diventava più frenetico, l’abbraccio più stretto. Aprì gli occhi solo per un istante, giusto il tempo di incrociare lo sguardo del compagno e leggervi dentro la stessa fame e lo stesso amore.

_Va bene se non pensi._

Tornò a baciarlo, nello stomaco la sensazione che aveva provato in campo durante quelle tre partite, quel misto di euforia e potenza subito dopo il salto, mentre le mani scattano verso la palla. In quel salto aveva avuto l’impressione che dopo un’annata turbolenta qualcosa fosse tornato al proprio posto. In quel bacio ne ebbe la certezza. Strano che dovesse succedere proprio lì, ad un orario imprecisato, in un locale chiassoso di una città che non aveva avuto il tempo di visitare. O forse non poteva succedere in nessun altro luogo, con nessun altro al suo fianco.

 


	2. Something to do, here with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo umilmente scusa per il ritardo nell'aggiornare, purtroppo la sessione esami si è messa in mezzo AHEM. L'allarme rosso comunque dovrebbe essere passato, il terzo capitolo arriverà presto. (: Vi ricordo che trovate me e volleylover_09 su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), se volete passare per un saluto o per chiedermi quando mi decido ad aggiornare <3 Un abbraccio a chi legge, fatemi sapere che ne pensate! 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

**San Juan, Argentina.**

**31 maggio.**

 

 

 

«Simo, devi ammettere che aveva ragione Lucio»

«Ho detto di no»

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta quel pomeriggio. Accelerò il passo per raggiungere Simone che, un paio di metri più avanti, continuava a spostare lo sguardo dalle case che li circondavano al libretto che teneva tra le mani, una piccola guida turistica acquistata in aeroporto e che aveva iniziato a sfogliare sul bus che li aveva finalmente condotti in hotel, prima di addormentarsi sulla spalla del compagno, stremato dal viaggio. Una volta raggiunto il palleggiatore Ivan gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, osservandolo mentre assorto nella lettura cercava qualche consiglio che potesse aiutarli a visitare la città. Si trattenne dal commentare che la lunghezza della guida, cinquanta pagine scarne occupate quasi totalmente da fotografie poco allettanti, erano già di per sé una buona indicazione per qualsiasi turista. _Prendete un treno alla svelta, a San Juan non c’è niente da fare._ Che in fin dei conti era una versione parafrasata e ingentilita di ciò che De Cecco gli aveva detto ridacchiando al telefono, appena pochi giorni prima.

«Ok, questa è la via principale»

Una strada larga e trafficata incrociava quella lungo la quale avevano passeggiato fino ad allora. Ivan si guardò attorno. Le case sembravano tutte uguali, palazzi bassi dalle pareti tinte di una sfumatura biancastra. Sul marciapiede si affacciava il consueto mescolio di negozi caratteristici, catene e supermercati, dai quali le persone uscivano velocemente, immergendosi nel caos pomeridiano appesantite dalle buste della spesa.

Un sospiro al suo fianco.

«Va bene, Lucio aveva ragione»

Ivan ridacchiò, una mano che saliva a spettinare i capelli appena tagliati di Simone. Nel vedere la sua espressione sconfortata lo avvicinò di più a sé, posandogli le labbra contro la tempia in un bacio leggero.

«Ci saranno altri weekend, la prossima settimana potrai visitare Osaka e poi la Corea, non ti buttare giù» lo consolò.

«Lo so, ma tu non ci sarai e… volevo davvero vedere l’Argentina» fu la risposta mogia dell’altro, mentre infilava la guida nella tasca della giacca.

Ivan sentì una fitta di malinconia al pensiero dei chilometri che di nuovo li avrebbero divisi, di lì a pochi giorni. E poco contava che fosse per appena due settimane, quella distanza ingombrante che fungeva da terzo incomodo nella loro relazione l’aveva portato a mal tollerare anche la minima lontananza durante quella manciata di mesi estivi che avevano la fortuna di trascorrere assieme. Gli prese le braccia e se le portò attorno alle spalle.

«Allora andremo in vacanza a Buenos Aires» promise, un sorriso subito rispecchiato dalle labbra di Simone.

Ripresero a camminare. Ivan sorrise senza parlare, il braccio che si risistemava con naturalezza attorno alle spalle sottili del compagno. Erano usciti tutti assieme subito dopo pranzo e avevano fatto una tappa dal parrucchiere consigliatogli da una manciata di giocatori della Nazionale argentina, dove lui e Osmany erano riusciti a convincere Simone a farsi sistemare i capelli. Considerando che l’avevano quasi dovuto legare alla poltrona, forse _convincere_ non era il verbo giusto. Una volta terminata quella tosatura di gruppo avevano disertato gli altri, ricevendo la consueta dose di fischi e improperi. Ne era valsa la pena: nonostante entrambi amassero la vita di squadra, ogni tanto avevano bisogno di un pomeriggio tutto per loro, in cui essere solamente una coppia innamorata che visitava una città in cui non c’era niente da visitare.

 

«L’hai già finito? Seriamente?»

Ivan ridacchiò nel sentire il tono indignato di Simone e gettò in un bidone della spazzatura l’involucro che fino a pochi istanti prima conteneva un succoso burrito dal ripieno che minacciava di strabordare. Tornò dal compagno che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, tra le mani un burrito più piccolo del suo e ripieno di verdure al quale aveva dato appena un paio di morsi.

«Era buono» si giustificò, il braccio che tornava al suo posto attorno al corpo dell’altro.

«Anche il mio, ma non per questo lo divoro in cinque secondi netti» borbottò Simone, prendendo un altro morso e masticando lentamente.

Ivan sorrise. Quei loro continui battibecchi sull’alimentazione, che si concludevano puntualmente con Simone imbronciato e lui che lo baciava per distrarlo, gli trasmettevano un senso di quotidianità. Non una quotidianità tradizionale, questo no: si erano accorti presto di come ciò fosse impossibile, in una vita fatta di palestre, trasferte e troppi chilometri; piuttosto, una quotidianità tutta loro, che si erano costruiti giorno per giorno, viaggio dopo viaggio, attesa dopo attesa. E nonostante la stanchezza, nonostante le ore di aereo che li separavano da casa, Ivan si accorse di non desiderare nulla di diverso rispetto a quel pomeriggio pigro in cui osservare i piccoli gesti di Simone, le dita che sistemavano l’involucro del burrito, la lingua che accarezzava le labbra rosse, e innamorarsi di nuovo da capo.

«Che c’è?»

Si riscosse. Simone lo guardava interdetto.

«Ti sbrighi a finire di mangiare?»

«Perché?»

«Perché vorrei davvero baciarti, e se lo faccio mentre hai in mano quel coso, di sicuro mi finirà sulla giacca»

Lo osservò arrossire e cercare di nascondere la propria timidezza alzando gli occhi al cielo in una finta irritazione, per poi finire il burrito in due morsi e avviarsi lentamente verso un bidone della spazzatura a qualche metro da loro per buttare la cartaccia. Tornò verso di lui strofinandosi le mani per liberarsi delle briciole e gli si fermò davanti, un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo impertinente che non abbandonava il suo.

«Allora?»

Ivan scosse la testa, le mani che afferravano i fianchi di Simone e lo trascinavano contro di sé. Sentì la guida nella tasca di Simone che premeva contro di lui e sorrise mentre catturava le sue labbra, le mani che salivano a spettinargli i capelli rovinando irrimediabilmente il lavoro del parrucchiere. Si chiese se non potesse essere sempre così, baci rubati tra le vie di città sconosciute, prima di un nuovo aereo, una nuova palestra, una nuova partita. Per un attimo ricordò che prima o poi l’estate sarebbe finita, portandosi via il corpo di Simone e le sue braccia che gli si sistemavano attorno alle spalle. Mentre sentiva un sospiro sfuggire dalle labbra del compagno, decise che non era importante, in quel momento. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era lì, per le strade di San Juan.

Forse, in fin dei conti, Lucio non aveva ragione.


	3. Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui il terzo capitolo, relativo al weekend ad Osaka. Un grazie a chi legge e kuda. <3 Come sempre, vi ricordo che potete trovare volleylover_09 e me su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09). Venite a farci un salutino!
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

**Osaka, Giappone.**

**Sei giugno.**

 

Certe volte, quando provava a guardarsi indietro, Simone aveva l’impressione che gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita fossero stati governati da una forza centrifuga. Non sapeva quando tutto avesse iniziato a girare così velocemente, spingendolo contro le pareti e costringendolo a tenere il passo. O forse lo sapeva, forse lo ricordava lo sguardo di Stoytchev che gli faceva cenno di iniziare a riscaldarsi, un guizzo in quegli occhi gelidi che gli aveva fatto intendere sin da subito che qualcosa stava cambiando. Sì, forse lo sapeva quando tutto aveva iniziato a vorticare, lasciandolo in preda a quei sogni che aveva tenuto chiusi in una scatola, lontani quel tanto che bastava a non distrarlo dall’ennesimo palleggio, dai movimenti veloci dall’altro lato della rete, dalle ginocchia che si flettevano prima di saltare a muro. In una volata folle se li era ritrovati davanti, quei sogni, aveva sentito la leggerezza dell’oro sul petto, la pesantezza dell’argento nel cuore, per poi ricominciare a correre, sempre più in alto, verso cosa nemmeno osava immaginarlo. Per certi versi la vetta sembrava chiara, decorata dei traguardi più irraggiungibili, quelli che non confessava nemmeno a sé stesso. Era ciò che lo circondava, la girandola di viaggi, partite, delusioni e illusioni, che rimaneva sfocata, troppo veloce per essere afferrata e capita. In quel susseguirsi di salite e discese, Simone riconosceva una sola costante.

«Guarda, quello ti somiglia… magro e con lo sguardo inquietante»

Seguì il dito di Pippo, che gli indicava un cucciolo di razza che fluttuava oltre il vetro dell’acquario.   

«Non ho lo sguardo inquietante» replicò, un sopracciglio alzato in direzione dell’amico, che rispose con una risata delle sue.

«Oh sì che ce l’hai»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e osservò le decine di pesci che si muovevano nell’acqua cristallina. Ne localizzò uno dalle pinne rosso sgargiante. «Beh, quel pesce lì di sicuro è vanitoso come te»

«Io non sono vanitoso!»

Silenzio, un sopracciglio alzato, prima che Pippo capitolasse con un «… okay, forse ogni tanto sì».

L’acquario di Osaka era grande, ancora più di quanto Simone avesse immaginato, durante tutte quelle toccate e fuga in città senza la possibilità di visitare nulla che non fosse il palazzetto. Le figure delle poche persone in visita quel tardo pomeriggio avevano un che di etereo, illuminate dai riflessi azzurrini dell’acqua silenziosa. Non appena Chicco, al termine dell’allenamento, aveva concesso loro il resto della giornata libera, lui e Pippo si erano incamminati per le vie della città, mischiandosi alla moltitudine quasi asfissiante di persone che le intasavano, uno sciame umano di gambe veloci e telefoni in mano. Entrambi avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo una volta entrati nell’acquario, i movimenti lenti dell’acqua che sembravano cullarli in una calma malinconica. Come se la malinconia fosse davvero dovuta a quello.

«Certo che i delfini sono brutti, eh»

Simone registrò il commento di Pippo con qualche secondo di ritardo e si girò verso di lui con un’espressione indignata, trovandolo impegnato in un faccia a faccia con il delfino dall’altra parte del vetro, un sopracciglio alzato.

«Stai scherzando?»

«No, sono serio. Guardali, sono brutti.»

«Pippo, sono delfini. Non possono essere brutti» lo schiacciatore perseverava nella smorfia scettica, gli occhi che non abbandonavano quelli dell’animale. Simone insistette. «Sono l’equivalente acquatico dei gattini. Tutti amano i delfini.»

«Una volta un delfino mi ha morso»

Il più giovane non si trattenne e scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, attirando l’attenzione di una famigliola a qualche metro da loro. Sollevò la mano in un cenno di scuse e tornò ad osservare Pippo, che nel frattempo aveva spostato la propria espressione infastidita dal delfino a lui.

«Non pensavo nemmeno che i delfini mordessero» si giustificò Simone.

«Quei documentari della National Geographic non ti insegnano proprio nulla, eh»

Un sospiro, gli occhi al cielo. «Allora? Quando è avvenuta questa drammatica aggressione?» chiese.

Pippo lo fissò infastidito per qualche secondo prima di parlare. «Al delfinario di Rimini. Avrò avuto otto o nove anni, gli addestratori mi avevano scelto per andare ad accarezzare i delfini durante una di quelle esibizioni per il pubblico, io ho avvicinato la mano e il delfino mi ha morso» concluse sbrigativamente.

Simone si morse la lingua per non ridere. «Durante uno spettacolo di delfini, insomma. Quindi immagino ci siano filmati.»

«Sei davvero insopportabile»

Scosse la testa, una risata sulle labbra, e seguì Pippo lungo i corridoi dell’acquario. Non sapeva in che direzione stessero andando e, in fin dei conti, non gli interessava. Era strano: erano anni che desiderava visitare quel luogo, e durante ogni trasferta ad Osaka aveva ammorbato tutta la squadra con discorsi al riguardo, eppure in quel momento i mille occhi che lo guardavano dalle vasche limpide suscitavano in lui poco interesse. Non fece nemmeno finta di non conoscerne la ragione. Accelerò il passo in modo da fiancheggiare Pippo. Continuarono a camminare lentamente, senza dire una parola.

Non era stata una sorpresa, no. Simone lo sapeva da tempo, da quando mesi prima Pippo si era presentato a casa sua, in mano una bottiglia di vino e sul viso l’espressione che aveva ogni volta che doveva parlare di qualcosa di serio ma non trovava le parole giuste per farlo. Si erano seduti sul divano, il vino rosso che riempiva lo spazio tra loro, prima che il maggiore prendesse fiato e iniziasse a parlare della possibilità di quel trasferimento a Perugia. Simone ricordava di aver annuito, di aver capito sin dall’inizio che grande opportunità potesse essere per l’amico. Più di tutto, ricordava il groppo in gola e il sapore amaro del vino sulla lingua.

No, non era stata una sorpresa. Eppure c’era una sorta di tono definitivo, nell’annuncio del giorno prima, la conferma rigida e inflessibile che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato e che entrambi si sarebbero dovuti adattare. Era da quando aveva finito di leggere quel comunicato stampa che i ricordi degli ultimi cinque anni assieme si mischiavano ai suoi pensieri, come una enorme scatola di fotografie che cade a terra, sparpagliando immagini su immagini, momenti su momenti. E quella notte, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto della stanza, la consapevolezza che nel letto a qualche metro da lui nemmeno Pippo stesse dormendo, si era reso conto di non avere la più pallida idea di _come essere_ , senza l’amico al proprio fianco.

 

 

Una pioggia leggera aveva iniziato a tamburellare contro la vetrina del ristorante, sfocando le figure che si muovevano all’esterno. Nonostante non facesse freddo Simone represse un brivido, stringendosi nella felpa della Nazionale. Un cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo e vi depositò due portate di sushi, mentre Pippo impilava i piatti vuoti e glieli consegnava in modo da fare spazio.

Simone prese le bacchette e si allungò verso l’ultimo uramaki rimasto, ma venne bloccato all’ultimo momento da un altro paio di bacchette.

«Quello è il mio uramaki»

«Non è vero, tu ne hai mangiati quattro»

« _Tu_ ne hai mangiati quattro»

Il battibecco verbale si concluse con una strenua lotta di bacchette che vide Pippo vincitore. Simone lo osservò mentre con aria soddisfatta trasportava l’uramaki fino alla propria ciotolina di salsa di soia e lo lasciava cadere dentro, qualche goccia di liquido scuro che schizzava sulla tovaglietta di carta. C’era qualcosa di intimo nell’espressione di Pippo mentre con la bocca leggermente socchiusa inzuppava il sushi nella salsa, lasciando che si impregnasse decisamente troppo, per poi spostarlo nel piatto e osservarlo contento per qualche istante, prima di afferrarlo nuovamente. Simone provò una stretta al cuore nel seguire quei movimenti che conosceva a memoria, dopo anni e anni di sushi mangiato l’uno di fronte all’altro. Non si era mai accorto di conservarli tutti nella propria mente, fino a quando il prospetto di non vederli più era diventato realtà.

«Che c’è?»

Si riscosse alla domanda di Pippo e notò che lo stava fissando, le bacchette che reggevano l’uramaki sollevate a mezz’aria. Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere come esprimere il terrore che gli toglieva il respiro, senza riuscire imbastire sul proprio viso un sorriso falso come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. Pippo non era chiunque altro, non lo era mai stato.

Non ne avevano parlato esplicitamente, perché in fondo cosa c’era da dire? Avevano accolto con un sorriso la spettinata di Osmany che diceva loro che si sarebbero abituati a non fare i gemellini tutti i giorni, ripetendosi mentalmente che sì, si sarebbero abituati. Eppure Simone non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’impressione che in qualche modo tutto stesse finendo. Gli anni trascorsi assieme, le discussioni davanti al palazzetto, le canzoni cantate a squarciagola in macchina, i voli intercontinentali e le camere di hotel, quel conoscersi e riconoscersi ad occhi chiusi sul campo e fuori.

«Guarda che non ti libererai di me così facilmente»

Si riscosse e incrociò lo sguardo di Pippo. Non perse tempo a stupirsi che avesse capito. Non poteva non capire.

«La strada per Perugia la conosci»

Per la prima volta, Simone sorrise davvero. Perché forse in fondo era tutto lì: nei milioni di attimi che avevano condiviso e in quello che stavano condividendo ora, nella promessa di non abbandonarsi, nella consapevolezza di non avere nessuna intenzione di farlo.

Pippo si allungò verso di lui e, invece di mangiare il proprio sushi, glielo mise nel piatto. 

«Prendilo tu, non ne ho tanta voglia a dire il vero» disse, alzando le spalle con un sorriso.

Simone afferrò l’uramaki con le bacchette e lo mangiò, masticandolo lentamente. Sì, come sempre Pippo l’aveva inzuppato troppo nella salsa di soia.

«Comunque il nostro sushi è più buono» commentò con tono sommesso.

Lo schiacciatore sorrise, sapendo che era stato detto tutto il necessario, e che entrambi avevano fatto quella promessa senza il bisogno di pronunciarla.

«Sì, il nostro è più buono»


	4. We are fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sono in ritardo mostruoso. Un po' è stata la sessione, un po' la testa da un'altra parte, ma faccio mea culpa e vado a inginocchiarmi sui ceci ç.ç In ogni caso, eccoci qui di nuovo.  
> Piccola premessa a questo capitolo: mi sono presa qualche licenza poetica e ho fatto tornare Simone in Italia dopo l'infortunio avvenuto in Giappone, per la risonanza magnetica e per la riabilitazione, invece di lasciarlo col gruppo. Non potevo resistere all'idea di riunire i miei due bimbi.  
> Un grazie grande grande a Cla, che come sempre sopporta i miei dubbi e beta le mie pagine, e un saluto a Michi, che è salita a bordo di questo fandom. Come sempre, vi ricordo che mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09.  
> Buona lettura a chiunque legga <3

**Trento, Italia.**

**17 giugno.**

 

 

 

Un borbottio appena accennato.

Ivan abbassò lo sguardo sulla chioma scompigliata poggiata al suo petto, poi tornò a guardare la televisione. Sullo schermo Baranowicz stava alzando un primo tempo, Daniele che aggiustava la palla troppo bassa con un colpo improvvisato.

Un altro borbottio.

Ivan trattenne una risata. Non poteva vedere lo sguardo di Simone, ma era certo avesse appena alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Qualche problema?” chiese, impegnandosi per non lasciar trapelare il divertimento nel tono della propria voce.

“No” fu la risposta cupa del più giovane, mentre si sistemava meglio contro il suo petto, una mano che si stringeva attorno alla tazza di tè caldo che si ostinava a bere, nonostante le alte temperature di quel weekend di giugno.

Se Ivan si era ritrovato più volte a guardare la squadra da casa, ad esempio in seguito a uno dei suoi proverbiali colpi di testa, era la prima volta che Simone si trovava lontano dal campo da quando tre anni prima era salito prepotentemente alla ribalta, prendendosi tutto ciò che si meritava col suo consueto coraggio. Era un’esperienza nuova, essere lì assieme sul divano a guardare la Nazionale, e Ivan ne memorizzava ogni dettaglio: il modo in cui Simone tratteneva il fiato durante gli scambi più lunghi, gli occhi spalancati che seguivano la palla che schizzava veloce da un lato all’altro della rete; quel suo passarsi una mano tra i capelli durante i videocheck, i denti che torturavano il labbro inferiore con lo stesso nervosismo di quando era lui a trovarsi in campo; la concentrazione con la quale scansionava i movimenti degli avversari, il corpo immobile e la mente che, Ivan lo sapeva, tracciava linee immaginarie seguendo ragionamenti incomprensibili a chiunque altro, a chiunque non possedesse quel suo talento cristallino e inafferrabile. Perso in quei dettagli, l’attenzione che si concentrava sul ragazzo abbracciato a lui, Ivan ignorava colpevolmente la Nazionale che si dibatteva a fatica nella morsa di un’Australia troppo coriacea. La luce del sole riempiva il salotto, un vento leggero muoveva le tende bianche. Era una mattinata tranquilla, e finalmente l’agitazione dei giorni precedenti sembrava essere passata, come una nuvola troppo scura arrivata a macchiare il cielo splendente di quell’estate trentina.  

 

_Qualcosa non andava. Ivan lo capì subito, non appena l’inquadratura si fermò su Simone. Si piegò in avanti, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, lo stomaco improvvisamente stretto in una morsa ferrea, gli occhi che non abbandonavano nemmeno per un istante il palleggiatore e lo staff medico che lo circondava, verificando le sue condizioni. Sì, qualcosa non andava. Era l’espressione stessa del ragazzo a dirlo, ben lontana dalla smorfia di dolore che gli si dipingeva sui lineamenti ogni volta che si buttava per recuperare la palla e cadeva malamente, per poi rialzarsi senza alcun problema dopo una manciata di secondi. Ivan rimase in attesa, la mente occupata da Simone e da quella spaventosa sensazione di impotenza che gli corrodeva lo stomaco: la fastidiosa consapevolezza di non poter essere di sostegno in alcun modo, l’impressione di non trovarsi dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, in campo accanto a Simone. Che a pensarci bene no, non avrebbe comunque potuto dare nessun aiuto concreto, il fisioterapista gli avrebbe intimato con uno sguardo di fare un passo indietro e lasciare che fossero i professionisti ad occuparsi della situazione, eppure Ivan era intimamente convinto che la sua presenza sarebbe comunque servita, anche solo a fare sì che gli occhi di Simone incrociassero i suoi e si tranquillizzassero come ogni volta._

 

Se si concentrava la poteva sentire ancora, quell’orrenda sensazione di impotenza. Era rimasta annidata nel suo stomaco, smossa appena dalle telefonate e dalle rassicurazioni, fino a quando un paio di giorni dopo Simone si era infilato nel suo abbraccio, all’aeroporto. In quel momento Ivan aveva ripreso a respirare, l’impressione di avere nuovamente il controllo sulla situazione, di poter finalmente fare qualcosa per tranquillizzare quegli occhi spaventati che cercavano i suoi.

 

_“Simo”_

_Nessuna risposta. Ivan attese qualche secondo, prima di sedersi sul divano accanto al palleggiatore. Lo guardò passarsi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli. La afferrò, portandosela in grembo. Ancora nessuna risposta dal ragazzo, che continuava ostinatamente a guardare nell’altra direzione. I minuti passarono, gli occhi di Ivan che non abbandonavano la figura di Simone, inerte accanto a lui. Quando lo sentì deglutire gli afferrò il mento con una mano, forzandolo a guardarlo e incontrando i suoi occhi lucidi._

_Si fece più vicino, il cuore che si contraeva al ritmo della paura del compagno, la presa che si trasformava in una carezza._

_“Non ora” mormorò Simone, un sussurro appena udibile. Ivan lo strinse a sé, sentendo le mani del ragazzo che cercavano le sue braccia. Non aveva bisogno di altro, in quelle due parole aveva già sentito tutto: il cuore che batteva troppo veloce, la mente che cercava di mettere a tacere il dolore, e poi la paura, quella paura folle di aver vanificato in un solo istante tutti gli sforzi che l’avevano portato lì, a tre mesi dall’appuntamento di settembre, pronto a spiccare il salto più alto. Non ora, non poteva accadere ora._

_“Guardami” ordinò con tono autoritario. “Simo, guardami” ripeté, prima che gli occhi del palleggiatore incrociassero i suoi. “I medici sono ottimisti, non pensiamo a nulla fino a quando domani non avrai fatto la risonanza”._

_Simone sembrò sul punto di replicare ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra, mentre lo sguardo si lasciava andare negli occhi chiari e determinati di Ivan. Annuì appena, la sicurezza di Ivan che sembrava non dargli scampo, volergli impedire di abbandonarsi a quelle preoccupazioni anche solo per un istante._

Ivan si era ostinatamente impegnato a tenere lontani dalla mente di Simone i pensieri negativi riguardo all’infortunio. E per quanto faticasse ad ammetterlo, aveva dovuto lavorare anche per tenerli lontani dalla propria. La sola idea di entrare al Foro Italico senza il palleggiatore al proprio fianco gli svuotava i polmoni. Solo quando l’esito della risonanza aveva tranquillizzato tutti, dando la certezza che l’infortunio fosse di lieve entità, Ivan aveva visto la paura sciogliersi negli occhi di Simone, e aveva ricominciato a respirare lui stesso.

“Ma perché?!”

La voce irritata del palleggiatore lo fece tornare al presente.

“Poteva alzarla a Nello, era senza muro” continuò Simone, il viso imbronciato, lanciando un’occhiataccia al povero Baranowicz che, sullo schermo, confabulava con Gigi in attesa della successiva battuta della squadra australiana.

Ivan scosse la testa, divertito. “Dovrei farti un video e poi mandarlo a Bara. Al prossimo ritiro te la farebbe pagare, ti butterebbe i vestiti fuori dalla finestra o qualcosa del genere”

“Tuo padre sarebbe d’accordo con me” fu il borbottio del palleggiatore.

“Su questo non ho dubbi” ridacchiò Ivan, le mani che si posavano sui fianchi di Simone, sistemandoselo meglio contro e tornando ad abbracciarlo. “Sei comodo?” mormorò piano vicino al suo orecchio, sentendolo annuire in risposta.

Si era abituato a quelle giornate pigre, passate tra una dolcezza e l’altra. Aveva fatto del proprio meglio per distogliere l’attenzione del compagno da quel momentaneo stop, assicurandosi che non si chiudesse a riccio, schiacciato dalle preoccupazioni e dalla frustrazione. Aveva passato mattinate intere a guardarlo studiare tra evidenziatori colorati e un bicchiere di succo alla pera, conscio di come concentrarsi sui propri esami lo aiutasse a non pensare all’infortunio e alla lontananza dal campo, ed era diventato il punto di riferimento per la schiera di persone che lo usavano come tramite per avere notizie, Osmany su tutti, maledetto lui e le sue dieci telefonate al giorno. La loro era una routine strana, un’euforia pacata per quei giorni che inaspettatamente si ritrovavano a passare assieme, nonostante la causa scatenante non fosse delle più allegre.

Ivan tornò a concentrarsi sullo schermo, in tempo per vedere Gigi che spediva la diagonale fuori dal campo di mezzo metro buono. Ridacchiò di fronte all’imprecazione di Simone e alla sua totale incapacità di seguire la partita trattenendosi da commenti e mugolii sconfortati.

“Non fa ridere, Ivan” fu il rimbecco che lo raggiunse e che lo fece ridere ancora più apertamente. Simone si voltò verso di lui per lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

“La partita no, tu sì” ribatté, Simone che gli tirava un pugno leggero sulla coscia e poi si acquietava nuovamente contro il suo petto. L’opposto scosse la testa divertito, lasciandogli un bacio sul collo e osservandolo mentre si sforzava con pochi risultati di mantenere un’espressione imbronciata.

C’erano molte cose che non andavano, in quel giugno di caldo afoso e temporali improvvisi. C’erano le brutte partite, c’era il ginocchio di Simone, c’era il Mondiale che si avvicinava troppo velocemente, c’era l’addio a Perugia e un futuro incerto a Modena. Eppure in quel momento, la mano di Simone che giocava con la sua, la telecronaca a fare da sottofondo al loro abbraccio, Ivan ebbe la certezza che la cosa più importante andasse esattamente come doveva andare. Strinse di più il palleggiatore. Loro stavano bene e, in fin dei conti, non aveva bisogno di altro.

 

 


	5. We are at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati, con un certo ritardo, all'ultimo capitolo. Un grazie enorme va a volleylover_09, che attende, beta, supporta e conforta. <3 E un altro grazie grande grande va a chi legge e kuda, spero che questo capitolo sia una degna conclusione. È stato un bel viaggio, come tutti quelli intrapresi in questo fandom.  
> Vi ricordo di nuovo che trovate me e volleylover_09 su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), venite a farci un salutino se vi va. <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

  
  
**Modena, Italia.**

**21 giugno.**

 

 

Simone era sempre sfuggito all’abbraccio di Modena. Nei suoi ciclici passaggi dalla città emiliana, mentre il bus imboccava l’uscita dell’autostrada, si era limitato ad osservarla scorrere fuori dal finestrino, la Ghirlandina appena visibile dalla periferia, per poi tornare a guardare senza vederlo lo schienale del sedile di fronte al suo, immergendosi negli ultimi minuti di concentrazione, una mano che alzava il volume della musica. Aveva conosciuto l’asfalto del cortile di fronte al PalaPanini, il suono dei passi che rimbombavano nel palazzetto vuoto, il cuore che per una frazione di secondo si scostava dalla preparazione mentale per la partita imminente e afferrava appieno perché quelle gradinate venissero chiamate _il Tempio_. Nel corso degli anni per lui Modena era iniziata e finita su quel campo, era diventata null’altro che quel palazzetto, null’altro che quei tre quattro cinque set ogni tanto positivi, ogni tanto negativi, sempre decisivi. Tutte le volte che le braccia di Modena avevano provato ad abbracciarlo lui era salito velocemente sul bus, le spalle voltate alla Ghirlandina, la mente già sulla lingua grigia della A22. Non era mai stata una città, piuttosto una partita. Che forse era qualcosa di più, forse qualcosa di meno.

“Vieni, passiamo di qui”

Ivan gli afferrò la mano, tirandolo gentilmente verso un vicolo incassato tra due case di un intenso color arancio.

“Hai già imparato a memoria la mappa della città?” ridacchiò Simone, seguendolo e infilandosi sotto al braccio del compagno.

L’opposto scosse la testa, gli occhi felici che incontravano i suoi per un istante. “No, qui c’è una trattoria in cui sono andato con Holt un paio di anni fa, fanno dei tortellini che sono la fine del mondo. Ci dobbiamo andare, una volta.”

Simone annuì e si strinse più al compagno, annotando mentalmente il nome della trattoria mentre ci passavano davanti e Ivan gliela indicava. Alzò lo sguardo verso le pareti delle case che si piegavano su di loro, l’edera che si arrampicava su per i muri baciati dal sole e per le ringhiere di metallo dei balconi. Nonostante la temperatura calda e i raggi che brillavano nel blu del cielo c’era qualcosa di gentile nel modo in cui la luce sfiorava i profili delle case, come se si trattasse di un gioco concordato da entrambe le parti, il sole attento a non bruciare la vernice dei muri, i muri che permettevano a quei raggi di riflettersi contro di loro. Erano trascorsi un paio di giorni dal loro arrivo in città con la Nazionale per l’ultima tappa di Nations League, e solo quel pomeriggio erano riusciti a ritagliarsi qualche ora libera in modo da conoscere le vie che presto Ivan avrebbe chiamato casa. Il naso all’insù, gli occhi che si soffermavano su ogni dettaglio, Simone passeggiava con l’animo curioso e guardingo di chi è costretto dalle circostanze della vita ad approfondire una conoscenza superficiale.   

“Prossima tappa: il mercato coperto” la voce di Ivan lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  

“Il mercato coperto è una delle tappe del nostro tour di Modena? Seriamente?” Simone lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Non è un mercato coperto qualsiasi” ribatté il più grande “ha più di cent’anni, è uno dei simboli di Modena, ti piacerà di sicuro”

Il palleggiatore scosse la testa, non trattenendo un sorriso di fronte all’entusiasmo quasi infantile del compagno per quella città, per la strada che l’aveva portato fin lì e per quella che avrebbe intrapreso a partire dalla Ghirlandina bianca che spuntava tra le case sopra le loro teste. L’espressione felice dell’altro gli fece provare per un istante un moto di affetto nei confronti di quelle vie.

Ivan aveva ragione. Il mercato era un caos di profumi e colori che si insinuavano tra i venditori scafati e le signore dalla parlata stretta e i sacchetti della spesa pieni, i volti aperti tipici di quell’Emilia che vive mangiando e ridendo. Simone camminava lento tra le bancarelle, lo sguardo che si spostava da un lato all’altro, nel tentativo di raccogliere ogni sfumatura e ogni angolo, consapevole di come l’essenza di quelle stanze caotiche e piene fosse più della somma delle loro parti. Fu davanti al banco della pasta fresca che si fermò di colpo, lo sguardo catturato da un vassoio di grossi tortelloni verdi dall’aspetto invitante.

“Dobbiamo comprare quelli” esclamò, indicandoli con un dito e cercando gli occhi di Ivan.

“Simo, il nostro hotel ha un ristorante, lo sai vero?” commentò ironico l’opposto.

“Lo so ma…sono verdi” fu l’unica giustificazione che riuscì a trovare, prima di voltarsi verso il commesso.

 

 

Dieci minuti dopo, uscendo dal mercato coperto, il sacchetto di tortelloni in mano, Simone apprezzava Modena un po’ di più. Socchiuse gli occhi abbagliato dalla luce del sole, mentre Ivan lo trascinava nuovamente nel reticolo intricato di stradine tortuose del centro della città.

“Ora dove andiamo?” chiese il palleggiatore affrettando il passo.

“Sorpresa” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.

Camminarono per una decina di minuti, il caos delle strade attorno alla piazza principale che pian piano si diradava, lasciando spazio al silenzio e ai loro passi sull’acciottolato.

“Non mi starai portando al PalaPanini, vero? No perché è l’unica parte di Modena che conosco, non sarebbe una gran sorpresa” azzardò Simone.

“Ti porto in un posto più bello”

“Più bello del _tempio_?” calcò sull’ultima parola con un’intonazione ironica che gli valse un attacco di solletico. Stava ancora ridendo, tentando di sfuggire ai ripetuti agguati delle mani di Ivan, quando lo sentì fermarsi in mezzo alla strada.

“Eccoci”

Simone alzò lo sguardo e si guardò attorno, scrutando la via silenziosa e le palazzine di un tenue color arancio che vi si affacciavano, alla ricerca di qualche segno che indicasse l’importanza di quel luogo. Non ne trovò alcuno e osservò stranito Ivan mentre tirava fuori un piccolo mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca e apriva il portoncino davanti al quale si erano fermati.

“Vieni” disse l’opposto con un cenno della testa. Simone lo seguì all’interno. Attraversarono l’atrio luminoso e salirono gli scalini fino al terzo ed ultimo piano. Solo a quel punto Ivan si spiegò.

“Ricordi quando qualche settimana fa sono venuto a Modena per firmare alcuni documenti e cominciare a cercare un appartamento?” attese che il palleggiatore annuisse prima di continuare. “La società me ne ha proposti alcuni, ovviamente senza impegno. Ne avrò visti quattro o cinque, ma questo è l’unico che mi sia rimasto impresso. Quindi vorrei lo vedessi anche tu.”

La serratura si aprì con uno scatto, il mazzo di chiavi che tintinnava mentre Ivan apriva la porta e faceva strada.

C’era qualcosa di ovattato nel rimbombare dei loro passi nell’appartamento vuoto, o almeno così sembrava a Simone, mentre come intontito percorreva le stanze, lo sguardo che accarezzava le pareti di un bianco luminoso. La voce di Ivan lo seguiva, prima nelle due camere da letto, poi nei bagni, nella cucina e nel salone spazioso. Simone riusciva a percepire l’agitazione nel tono del compagno, eppure la sua mente afferrava a malapena le parole, registrandone qualche manciata prima di perdersi di nuovo lungo quel pavimento chiaro e quelle finestre ampie. Attraversò il salone e aprì la porta del terrazzino, Modena che si snodava ai suoi piedi, un labirinto ordinato di case e vie strette, edera e colori.

I suoni della città, la voce di Ivan, l’eco in quella casa vuota, in qualche modo tutto sembrava lontano nella mente di Simone, che immaginava quelle stanze vissute, piene di mobili e istanti e calore. Si morse un labbro, assaporando una felicità che non aveva mai provato, un misto di calore, calma e amore, troppo amore tutto assieme. Per Ivan, per quelle pareti, per gli anni passati tra viaggi troppo lunghi e abbracci troppo brevi, per quel momento, per quel sapore di casa che già sentiva sulla lingua. Deglutì, la voce del compagno che tornava a farsi spazio.

“… siamo praticamente in centro, però l’autostrada non è lontana, il che è comodo sia per quando vieni a trovarmi tu, che per quando vengo io a Trento” stava dicendo il più grande. “È una zona vivace, ci sono tanti bar e negozi interessanti, e la casa è bella, non credi?”

Simone si rese conto di aver risposto con un abbraccio solo quando sentì le mani di Ivan che si posavano sulla sua schiena, calde e grandi. Non disse nulla, sapendo che la propria voce lo avrebbe probabilmente tradito, consapevole di come il battito impazzito del suo cuore dicesse tutto ciò che c’era da dire. Rimasero a lungo immobili in quell’abbraccio, prima che le labbra di Ivan cercassero il suo orecchio. _Questa è anche casa tua_ , mormorarono appena. E Simone la sentì di nuovo, quella felicità troppo grande per essere contenuta tutta, così diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto sul campo, più intima e morbida e calda, come il tessuto della maglia di Ivan contro il suo viso, come il suo profumo che ormai non distingueva più dal proprio. 

Lì, tra le braccia di Ivan, tra le pareti spoglie di un appartamento vuoto, per la prima volta Simone percepì l’abbraccio di Modena. E per la prima volta si lasciò abbracciare.


End file.
